


精怪故事

by Tseren



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 森林深处的神秘巨兽与被诅咒的少女。





	精怪故事

久到他还是个喉结不显的小男孩之前，记忆里只有发霉麦粒的气味，浅淡阳光透过谷仓的小窗口打在潮湿的稻草堆上，他的床，有十字形的阴影，是窗框。

不。他吸吮拇指，被猎刀伤到的地方。冰冷铁扳指紧贴掌根，他的手中是一把血，来自于不幸走到魔境森林边缘的鹿。

他抬起头，沾血的脏手指拨开汗湿额发，视线越过被切割的肉体，望向他那躺着十字架的床。

圣灵的加冕，以十字，以铁，以血，告诉他，某一天，他将走出谷仓，加冕为王。

他对此坚信不疑。

后来他果然得到机会。老国王的无敌剑戟在指向精怪栖息的魔境森林时，被干脆、凶狠、无可反抗地折断。他奄奄一息躺在床上，以仅剩权威命令道，打败那精怪首领的人，就是下一任国王。他听到国王虚弱不堪吐出熟悉名字，一阵狂喜与畏惧的混合雷霆滚过他的肩膀、手臂、直到双腿。他保持自己在轻颤中站定，紧盯放在国王手边的冠冕。它以黄金铸成，镶嵌着这个国家所有宝石中辉煌璀璨的佼佼者，辉煌好似一圈龙焰，璀璨远胜星辰在尘世的映射，其华美光芒能号令每一个人屈膝行礼。那必定属于他，必定。他对此坚信不疑，并发现自己长久以来困惑的事终于有了答案：为什么作为人类的他会和精怪首领有一段纯真友谊，这一定是圣灵的礼物，为他的加冕。

于是他潜入森林，呼唤那精怪，笑容满面送上一杯他向药剂师讨来的麻醉药。精怪接过，毫无怀疑，甚至先感谢了他的馈赠，这让他有一刹那不安，感觉徘徊不定的良心受到针刺，他想起精怪曾递给他清凉花露、珍奇水果、饱含蜜汁的巢脾以及滋味甘甜的泉水，而自己递给精怪迷药。他微微张口，想要呼唤精怪停下。精怪拿着水囊，疑惑地凝望神态奇异的他，以一双晶光流转的眼睛询问。那光彩在魔境森林的暗沉沉夜色中如此非凡夺目，让他想起火中的冠冕，闪亮，迷人，触手可及。

他摇摇头，表示一切都好。

当光滑铁链溜过虎口时，他想起那一天，他剥开鹿的皮，冰冷的铁与温热的血，在十字架的注视下，他的身形映在沉默石壁上，头顶烈焰冠冕。

就是现在。血与铁。他绷紧铁链，黑暗中传来精灵鬼怪的窃窃私语，但它们不敢靠近，连浑身荧光都收敛进轻微战栗的触须里，因为夜幕中，他颤抖的高举的双手之间，环环咬啮的链蛇，每一节都饱含红亮燃烧的火，在一双双窥伺的暗色眼眸里，即将——即刻——灼伤。沉睡的精怪只发出低低呻吟，它沉沦于迷梦里，无暇保护自己免受伤害。

他骑马连夜赶路，听着马蹄践踏泥土的闷声，风拉扯斗篷。当他快要脱出森林时，精怪苏醒，撕心裂肺的哭嚎宛如尖锥刺穿森林长久凝固的沉静，那哭嚎声里有太多痛苦，会让受伤哀叫的兽闭目待死。他几乎要拨转马头——但最后还是在天亮时抵达城堡，一路小跑去为垂死病榻的旧主献上战利品，说自己已为他报仇雪恨。老国王一睁眼就知道那精怪已遭受比他战场失利更可怕百倍的命运，便欢畅地留下遗命，死去。

他加冕为新王。以铁，以血，以迷药，以谎言，以背弃——加冕。臣民欢呼，一年，一年，又一年，他本应有子嗣，承接臣民翘首期待的光荣血脉，但一年一年又一年，王后望向他的目光里更多了种柔顺的负疚，但他不会也不能责备她。他迷信地认为这缺漏起源于久远之地的黑暗，且与他所做的事情相比简直是仁慈，所以这只会是开始，梦魇的开始。

所幸他还算健旺，并受爱戴，在出城巡视时，劳作的人会扔开锄柄，恭敬地跪在尘埃飞溅的土地上，亲吻他的马蹄印。有没有继承人似乎还无关紧要。

国王——现在我们不能简简单单称呼他为他——伟大的国王陛下知道，子嗣不会如果实落地般自然而然降临，就像他不是像花朵开放般自然而然登上王位。寒风呼啸，旁人枕着壁炉火光安稳入睡的日子里，他却与嚎叫为伍，无数次自气派大床上惊醒，一身冷汗，不断摩挲着枕畔王冠，指腹亲吻大颗而冰凉的石榴石、月长石、蛋白石，如此方能镇定。王后渐渐无法与他同榻，因为所有美丽女子的形象，都会于入夜之后在他昏暗双眼中扭曲，成为自森林深处走出的，不可说。

它，它，它，国王在心中是如此称呼那个，不可说，仿佛这样表示他的行为跳出了被审判的序列，难道割下它的翅膀是件什么大不了的事吗？当然不是，为什么你不能好好睡觉，让城门外巡视的士兵为你驱走心头阴翳呢？

国王依然做噩梦，坐在装着死鱼般了无生气翅膀的牛车上，拉着缰的魔鬼转回头，以火炭眼睛木然注视，分叉的尾巴啪嗒啪嗒敲打木板，告诉呆立如偶的国王，它，它就在路上，很快就来。穿过夜雾与铁杉丛林，它很快就来取背信弃义的一颗头颅，即使那头颅顶着权柄的冠冕，它也不会在意。夺回它的羽翼，以此横切他的脖颈如闪亮刀锋掠过，将他头颅镶上白银与绿松石做成酒杯，用来盛装烈酒，冲刷它因愤恨而紧咬的牙齿。

由于这个噩梦来自于国王的内心，在被他锁死锁死又锁死的秘藏铁库里，所以士兵的长矛只是徒然扰动寒凉空气，他们奔至发出可怖嘶吼的国王门前，然后被他斥退，多次，无数次，直到某个机灵卫队长看出国王的衰弱绝对与人民的福祉无关，便偷偷传唤来一个游方骗子，吟游诗人，炼金术士，随便人们叫他什么，他可是确实能让骷髅流泪哟。他在国王面前露了这一手，虽然王后皱眉，觉得这一身黑袍下的苍白佝偻与正大辉煌的王家议事厅格格不入，但国王，撑着下颌，沉吟，直视术士灼灼发亮的青铜眼瞳，知道就算他不是魔鬼，也是魔鬼的信徒。

国王带着他，开启自己的秘藏宝库。当一缕久违光线穿过厚重铁门、投在高耸玻璃立柜上时，术士走到被吊起来的黑漆漆翅膀前，伸出骨瘦如柴的细长手指，敲击。

“它们属于一位强大的精灵，我们都知道那个名字。”

“它们来自那精灵的父亲，是最古老血脉的体现。”

“而此刻它们在这里……尊敬的国王陛下，你真的知道自己做了什么吗？”

国王的回答是一声宝剑出鞘的呛啷：“为我服务，”他的双眼重新燃起曾在那一晚震慑整个魔境森林的火，混乱，贪婪，渴求，映照着剑格上的橄榄石闪烁星光：“或者死。”

术士转过身。在他背后，拖地的黑长袍分解散开一如虫群，它们爬上玻璃囚笼，咯吱咯吱地熔化，淌落，滴在地上，激起一阵阵刺鼻硫磺气味。术士赤身裸体站在国王面前，笑了，露出一口尖牙，肋骨起伏，金红岩浆随着每一个字自口中涌出：“我的荣幸，陛下。”

以精铁的锁链捆绑这双翅膀，将之投入纯金的大坩埚里，然后，术士拉过国王的手掌，尖指甲戳破他的手，看着血液滴答，浅浅漫过黑亮羽毛。接着是魔境森林的湖水，黑猫的心脏，黑山羊的角，黑狗的眼珠，以及其他无数难以言说的渎神材料，以畸零人的胫骨作燃料熬煮。

“羽翼将消融于这锅灵药当中，我的国王，”术士张开双手，好似要将面前熊熊烈焰中的坩埚捧起：“饮下它，你将得到后裔。用那精灵的力量去对抗它的诅咒，这难道不是最适宜的方法吗？”

那时正是破晓的第一支明亮投枪划破层云，追随而来的晨曦涌上高高塔楼，围绕着接过犀角杯的国王。黑色的魔药，黑色的杯子，黑色的羽翼，国王低头，注视黑色波澜，然后向外望去，在他视线内是琥珀色的原野，流淌金砂的溪川，峥嵘山峦背负着染上姜黄粉的天幕。他说：“我的孩子应有相称的名字。”

国王饮下魔药，感觉如同陷身沼泽，他寒战，扔开杯子，哐啷巨响跳弹远去。

“Aurora，带来光明的人。”

术士点头，说：“愿你所言成真，国王。”随即化为一股青烟，投向窗外的光。国王跪下，望着渐次转蓝、没有一只飞鸟过路的天空：“天上的父，是你化身魔鬼来赠与我子嗣吗？你从患难中拯救我，我必荣耀你！”

没有回答。但国王对此坚信不疑，此后他不再梦魇缠身。第二年，他得到了一个女儿。王国为之欢庆，盛大典礼在即，城门将打开迎接宾客，城堡将填满欢声笑语一如待烤火鸡。国王高踞宝座，接受臣民祝贺，内心喜悦，但仍有一丝隐忧。

梦境虽已不复，但哀戚长嗥仍在魔境森林边缘回荡，他听到战战兢兢伏在阶下的猎人诉说，“就好像狼学会了哭”，不禁眉头深锁。

狼不会哭，但它会。它不会忘记。

不过国王知道它，以及所有精灵的弱点。那还是很久之前，他还是它的密友时，它攀附在他耳边，甜蜜而又俏皮地要求他，别拿那东西伤害它。但现在，国王命令召集铁匠，快，要快！把城墙的每一处都堆上满垛铁砂，把你们的刀枪磨利，盔甲擦亮，待在墙头，过了今夜，庆典就要开始了。士兵虽然疑惑，但仍忠诚地执行命令，城堡上垒起沉甸甸麻袋，他们坐在墙边点起火，长矛搂在肘弯里，烤着指节粗大的双手，在泼洒劣酒的同时大声嚷嚷，完全没注意到头顶明澈夜空中月轮赤红一如火烧，大路上扬起一股幽绿的雾，它来了。

有一个不很喜欢喝酒的士兵还算脑袋好使，他摇摇晃晃站起来，受不住同伴醉醺醺气味，便走到墙边吹风。风中送来悠远呼啸，他听见了，同时某种无法抗拒的力量迫使他向下看，他那还没被酒精泡坏的眼睛直对两块圆盾一般大小的亮光，让他瞬间晃神，以为星星掉在地上，大为惶恐的他想要跪下祈祷，然而一阵尖厉、怨毒的咆吼将他直直吹向后方，这士兵像块陨石砸进火堆，哐当！整个城堡的人都醒过来了。

“我知道你有了一个女儿，国王！难道你听不见我说话吗！”巨大脚掌轻而易举推倒高大厚实的橡木门，它在城堡前吼叫，仿佛一片有头有尾的雷云：“把那女孩儿交给我，她是我的！”

它用尾巴鞭打着地面发出敲铁锅般刺耳声响，在敲击的间隙中不断高声重复要求。城堡内的育婴房里，公主的乳母与护士都惊惧地捂紧了耳朵，国王在挂着雄鹿与红龙形象帷幕的房间内回答道：“你来了！你的诅咒已经失效，精怪，这是天上的父赠与我的孩子，她不是你的！”

它那长在一双扭曲犄角旁的尖耳朵摇了摇，听到了国王的话，便狂怒地扬起爪子拍击石头城墙，城堡簌簌落灰：“你盗去我的羽翼又炼化它，难道我的翅膀不是我父亲送给我的吗？你骗取了我父亲的赠与，现在我拿走你天父的恩赐，这是古老规则赋予我的复仇权利，你胆敢反对吗？交出你的女儿，让我在你的面前吃掉她，否则我就会踏平你的城堡，在你的土地里撒盐，让你目光所及的每一寸都燃起永不熄灭的毒火！”

被它喑哑嗓音所透出的怨恨震慑，国王知道它说到做到。但他不愿意交出女儿，因为才出生没多久的她已经令所有见过的人十分爱怜。

国王命令士兵打开麻袋，将铁砂抛洒在它上空。士兵不愿也不敢与这样雄伟的生物为敌，他们的膝盖在它星星一样闪烁的双眼前发软，他们握着铁砂的手在它冒火的长尾巴咻咻抽打地面时发抖，但国王驾临城楼，拔剑叱责道：“你们这些穿着铠甲的泥巴！你们的胆子是不是还留在母亲的怀里，没有跟你们一起出生？执行我的命令，不然绞刑架上将预备足够的位置!”

士兵只好双手拢起铁砂，扔下去，心内祈祷——祷言才刚开了头就被痛苦尖声打断，它被火炭的雨灼伤头脸，同时意识到是自己过往的爱与信任在焦烙皮肉。悔恨哀伤与难以言喻的愤怒驱使它向着月亮女神哭诉发誓：“以我为爱而堕落到人间的天使父亲为名发誓，以我强悍无匹的巨龙母亲为名发誓，我的仇恨在国王得到他应得的惩罚之前不会停止，只要我还活在这个世界上，誓言就会活在我的心里！”然后克服耻辱的折磨——毕竟现在它正承受背叛的热度——转身跳入温柔的荒野中，栖息着火花的尾巴用力一甩熄灭，钻回魔境森林。

夜幕中的城堡一片安静，人们还沉浸在它，梦魇的巨兽所带来的恐怖当中，但很快他们就高兴起来，因为地平线上升起一团红云，黑潮沿着它足迹退回魔境森林，黎明在天空中染出花束般缤纷色彩，小公主的诞生庆典要开始啦！

 

一桶一桶葡萄酒被推进大厅，长条桌上摆满烤兔、烤鸡以及噙着苹果的烤乳猪，热乎乎蓝莓派堆成小丘，水晶吊灯燃起欢乐摇弋的烛火，贵族、士绅与平民都穿戴一新，仕女的尖角帽喜气洋洋摇曳飘带。他们咧嘴微笑，聚在国王阶下，向国王、王后与座旁的安静小公主祝酒。几乎小半个王国的人都来到城堡，甚至还有——三位仙子！她们是微缩的可亲妇人模样，薄纱般小翅膀抖落银粉，身边分别环绕着落叶、蓝蝴蝶与一抹自然绿意，一望可知身有魔法。“我们有礼物要送给公主，”为首的棕红仙子说到，拍了拍手，以好奇欣悦的目光注视襁褓中吮着自己手指的小女孩儿，“我们非常喜欢小孩子。”

国王举起一只手，想要拒绝与魔法相关的一切，因为这让他忆起在松萝垂挂的密林中，精怪也曾为他展示奥秘力量。但王后入迷地望着凑近了她打转的蓝仙子，伸手让蝴蝶落在她修长洁白的手指，落在她硕大完美的蓝宝石戒面上，并吃惊发现那蝴蝶的小翅膀比宝石的光泽更深沉内敛一如海与露珠相比。她是个热爱美好事物的女人，因此相信仙子将给她的孩子带来祝福，便带着恳求望向丈夫：“她们会给孩子礼物。”国王回望她，他爱着王后的单纯与顺从，不愿当面驳斥她的祈求。于是他无奈摆手，“好吧，好。”

三位仙子轻飘飘降在小公主的桃花心木小床边，为首的棕红仙子点起手指：“可爱的Aurora公主，我为你送上美丽容颜。”她说着，一捧红叶落在小公主嘟起的双颊上。蓝仙子跟上来，挥动双手：“我祝愿沮丧远离你，公主，你将永远快乐幸福！”蓝蝴蝶随她指尖亲吻小公主的鼻子。最后是绿仙子，轻咳一声准备上前——笃笃，笃笃，拐杖敲打条石地面，一袭黑斗篷踱步进入大厅：“我路经此处……国王陛下。为了感谢这个国家的面包和盐，我想为您的女儿送上礼物。”

旅人？是乞丐吧，乞丐？颠沛流离的人能给公主什么？一片窃窃私语，人们为来者让出道路如潮水分开。国王突兀不安。来人的黑兜帽下，他虽然看不清，但感觉非常不安。弄臣高声恭贺王与后，因为在这个国家里乞讨者的拜见是一件吉利的事，证明小公主的福杯满溢。王后微笑，描绘金丝花纹的指甲垂在扶手边。她回望一眼国王，眼神轻声诉说欢悦，因为小公主，显然受到祝福。

祝福。

来人走到摇篮前，绿仙子很有风度地捏起裙摆，屈身行礼，随即退回其他两位仙子身旁等待。黑色兜帽被一双自黑色宽袖伸出的苍白双手取下，那手臂白到让人们感觉如果没有一对金环束缚，它们就会即刻化为月光向外流泻。乞讨者，旅人，风尘仆仆，颠沛流离，美丽女子。她是美丽女子，大厅顶上的烛火屏息数秒。动摇光影里她直视已然瘫在座位上的国王，阴森森发笑，音色很美，大玻璃窗外的鸽子和山雀无法附和，但所有人都寒噤，仿佛她是在他们的墓碑前发笑。

“我为公主带来礼物，国王，怎么，你以为我不会去而复返？”她笑，乌鸦自斜上方滑翔向下停歇到她肩上，邪恶的魔宠，歪头嘎叫。

“这里不欢迎你……”国王挣扎说到，冠冕歪在一旁，他发觉自己的手在抖，与多年前一般无二。

王后慌张地望望他，又望望她，“我们没有冒犯吧？”

她莞尔，“当然……谁说不呢？”一挥手让三个扎手抗议的仙子噤声，走到小公主的摇篮前，她转身望着满面血红的国王，静静凝视他，叹了口气。

国王就明白一切都无可挽回。她眼中仇恨经过时间精粹，已不复悲哀交响乐团模样。一首沉静抒情的黑暗长诗，字里行间缀满可怖幽默感，句尾峭立着死亡。

乌鸦又叫了一声，她回手摸摸它羽毛，低声问道它从何处得知国王有了女儿。纺织女工，主人，我的女王，我自一群吵闹的纺织女工那里得知，她们高兴的大叫大嚷这个消息时纺车还，还转得飞快呢，主人。她温柔摸摸乌鸦的翅膀表示嘉许，接着手指滑过黑羽毛，仿佛自其中摘取出灵感。众人瞪大眼睛看着她与鸟对话，在无数场内心审判中她已被宣布为魔女而施以绞刑。或者烧死。而她若有所思点点头，不再看国王，低头端详咯咯笑的小女孩儿。

诸位，听清楚我的话。小公主会得到美貌与优雅，就如同好心仙子所说，被所有人宠爱，我祝愿她。

国王想起身呼唤卫兵，她瞟了一眼，嗤笑，命令在国王嘴里化为尘埃，王后站起来，没注意到国王的痛苦表情，只是惴惴地注视着陷入思考的她：“这是很好的礼物！”

嘘。她从思索中抬头，温和地做手势，请她轻声，并继续说道，但是，在十六岁生辰的落日之时，她会将手指放在纺车的针尖上，被刺破手指，死去。

虚放在小脑袋上的手指中溜出耳语不休的魔力。没有力量可以拯救，没有。这是命运。魔力钻进襁褓一如碧绿海水渗入，小女孩儿的咯笑声没有丝毫停顿。她回身，神色平静绕开已昏倒在脚旁的王后，这就是我的礼物，国王。你还喜欢吗？这是我，Maleficent送给你的！

狂风吹散国王的哀叫，众人徒劳地嘈杂呼喊。乌鸦落下嘲笑签名，一根黑绒羽毛。她走了。

三位仙子这才能掰开捏紧她们脖颈的无形手指，同时长出一口气好像要吐出心中惊惧。绿仙子飞到小公主面前，伸出手指想碰触，但立刻就被尖牙咬了一口而飞快缩回。她绝望地回望棕红仙子：“这诅咒的力量太强！”棕红仙子飘过来，同样地想要触摸——炽热的疼痛几乎要吃掉她的手指。她望望迷惑的蓝仙子与低头沉默的绿仙子，向被击飞了魂魄似的国王说：“我们从未见过如此强烈的力量，充满痛苦与愤怒。她一定经历过我们无法想象的惨事。”

国王避开了仙子的视线。

“我还有礼物没有送出，”绿仙子低着头说，艰难地伸出手，“希望我的力量——虽然很小，但可以少少扭转一下。公主，当诅咒生效之时，你不会死去，但会沉睡百年，直到真爱将你唤醒。”微弱的翠绿光芒闪烁了一下。三位仙子一齐注视着已倦怠而频频眨眼、最后入睡的小公主。

“我请求，”国王摘下王冠放在宝座上，一瞥已经被仕女搀扶着离开的王后，“我请求你们照看我女儿。去森林与王国的边缘，没有人踏足的地方居住，直至她十六岁零一天再回来，我请求你们！”

棕红仙子郑重点头：“我们愿意为您效劳，国王。我们会努力保护她免受伤害。”她们接过小摇篮，飞走了。

 

“哦……免受伤害？”已回归精怪形象的Maleficent拨弄掌中水晶球，“我不难想象。”

 

香茅环绕的林间小屋被午后阳光照得温暖，鼠尾草下跑过幼狐，潺潺溪水送来深青鲦鱼，Aurora正在玩水。三位仙子恪守诺言，尽管磕磕碰碰，比如会在喂她什么与洗换衣物等凡俗事物上争执，但凭借魔力与莫名其妙、不知来自于谁的帮助仍抚养她长大。她虽还年龄幼小，三位仙子已经——又是喜悦又是忧心地——察觉魔力发挥作用。她是红色火花，笑容明亮仿佛能驱散森林与王国交界处的彷徨迷雾。当然仙子不会冒险让她流连魔境边缘，因为她们一直记得Maleficent狂野的恶啸。但她是个好奇宝宝，几次三番揪着精灵教母的微光纺绸裙摆撒娇无果后， 就趁着她们去参加精灵的欢庆之后，揣起昨晚吃剩的燕麦饼放在怀里，兴高采烈跑向魔境森林。也许仙子不会责备她的冒失与顽皮，毕竟她是个非常寂寞的孩子，从小没有朋友陪伴在身旁。

Aurora刚一踏足森林内的土地，深埋地下的根系就向睡在骸骨床上的Maleficent报告，有小女孩走进来了。Maleficent放下搭在其酷肖龙类的头颅上的爪子，起身，压碎了几根人类胫骨。是的，人类的骨头。在愚昧农妇的吓小孩故事里，她——现在该说是它了，它，Maleficent，最邪诡强悍的魔兽，死神与魔鬼情人的私通产物，热爱人肉的滋味。尽管讲故事的人说不出所以然来，但这结论非常肯定。故事生出另一个故事，一堆故事，由目不识丁的农民以漫无边际的想象力绘写。Maleficent不仅敢诅咒国王——还会生吃个一打成年男人当开胃点心，骨头赏给大乌鸦作巢中装饰，好让它更尽心卖力找可爱的小女孩作正餐！

非常有趣的是，魔境森林里充盈着想象力，那是魔法存在的根源，想象塑造魔境也改变魔境，一如当你想象野兽的狞恶时它会咆哮得更大声。Maleficent在人们的想象里已与神话中肆虐大地的火龙同座，残酷又可怕，狼与之相比温顺如幼犬。他们害怕，他们编造，他们传扬，而它非常乐于接受，便命令狼群为它吃掉任何敢冒冒失失闯进来的人，樵夫也好猎户也罢，小心地吃掉，让蚂蚁清理干净恶心的人类血肉，把骨头带回来给我做床。森林中的生物敬畏它，恭谨服从地献给它一座骨骼小山。它就睡在欲哭无泪的骷髅头堆上，脚爪抓着没来得及跑远的大腿骨。

如今它完全是恶兽形貌，多刺的头颅，顶着一对螺旋上指的尖角，鳞甲脊背铭刻两道永远鲜血淋漓的伤口。Maleficent是森林中避无可避的危险，能说话的侧柏本会提醒小小的Aurora快跑，快。

但树在扭曲力场中沉默。它的心灵已不允许除了乌鸦之外的第二个语音。于是Aurora懵懂无知走进Maleficent的寂寥痛苦中，带着一身纯洁五角星。

主人，乌鸦拍翅说，让我为你带来那个女孩儿吧。Maleficent交叠双爪，视线穿过红松的密密睫毛。

下雨了。Maleficent自顾自说到，低下脑袋搁在爪子上。奇怪的是雨云只飘在它头顶左右。

 

树叶打着连续不断的喷嚏，淅淅沥沥抖落一身水滴。森林中充满植物浆汁的气味与静谧。Maleficent闭目躺着，它无需挪移一如石头不会避雨。乌鸦站在附近榕树的细枝条上，甩着小脑袋避免雨水浸入眼睛。

她还没回去吗。Maleficent闭着眼睛问道，火焰随呼吸闪现在齿间。

没有，主人。乌鸦每说一句就会咽下一口冰冷，因此停停顿顿，相反的，她朝着深处走来，呃好像很接近了。

 

Aurora从未见过如此美妙的森林！相叠湖泊延伸到远处的山脉下，惑人月光为水面镀上一层亮银，仿佛泰坦将银币随手抛洒。瀑布！四处都是瀑布，从漂浮在空中的山石中漏流而出如同倾倒牛奶。草木微漾暗色，蓝闪闪水精灵呢喃着穿过她耳边，从松针编织的窝里探出长满蘑菇的脑袋！嗨！Aurora半是惊吓半是嘻乐打招呼，胆怯而友好的林中生物，长久以来活在一片刻意黑暗的林中生物小心地，慢慢地放下遮挡在额头的手，以逐步适应光明的羞涩脸庞向她致意。突然它们齐齐竖起尖耳朵，像在聆听又像是退缩，接着无声散去。正俯身饲喂着幼鹿的Aurora不知所以，站起身，回首望见异兽。蹲踞在月光背后，头顶深裂叶的斑斑阴影投在它鳞甲上，让它看起来像某种豹。只不过它还长着角，加倍的诡异莫测。

她捏着被鹿咬出缺口的燕麦饼，安静注视它慢慢踱出灌木丛，野猫般慎之又慎地拉长身体，迈出弹力步伐似乎随时准备激射而出。右爪滑过左爪，细长尾巴微微摇晃。沙拉沙拉，是灌木丛在响，是充当它尾巴的蝰蛇在摇晃。

它等待着她尖叫。转身就逃。那么它会吃掉她，就像蛇吃掉无知。它的左爪还握着骷髅，空洞眼眶中饱含泪水。她也会流泪，然后化为白骨。它抬起一只爪子望她，眼珠里深嵌一对闪光银戒散发魔性光辉。夜雾匍匐在它身旁。

乌鸦啸叫，苍白雪月照在她兴奋发红的小脸蛋上。Aurora抛下手中食物，跑向惊疑不定的Maleficent，双手握住它双角：“守护神！”

“……什么？”Maleficent退后，轻轻摇头希望能把小鬼头晃下来，但Aurora是个在房屋外长大的小女孩儿，十分敏捷地攀着它的角和刺，稳稳当当坐在了它的额头上，搂着它的双角好像那是秋千绳索。

“噢~噢~”Aurora晃荡双腿，咯咯笑着轻踢它的双眼之间。Maleficent扬起脖子：“你应该害怕！”但她太小，不懂得它的话，只是在Maleficent翻着眼睛向上看时探着头与它对视。她是可爱小女孩，一整颗玫瑰花蕾包裹在天鹅绒里。

魔法。乌鸦以了然口吻说到，向它焦躁主人弯身：您与仙子曾祝福她美丽优雅，不会沮丧，被所有人宠爱。她不会害怕您，您也不会想要伤害她。

Maleficent闻言一甩尾巴，那么我扭转祝福，让我看看这个被定义成美好的魔法造物，她那无耻叛徒父亲的血脉，应该是何等样貌。

黄铜蒸汽缭绕，Maleficent的力量生效，它屏息以待。什么也没有改变，除了Aurora更加好奇开心地伸手抓握无形魔力，“噢……”

这……这就是她的本质。乌鸦缩着脑袋，低声惊奇道，随即被一阵风吹得呼扇，是主人的不满：闭嘴！也许我的力量出了差错，不代表这就是……你会害怕，你会尖叫，你会逃走的，小东西，因为你是你父亲的女儿。我要带你去血宴同盟。

虽然乌鸦觉得主人头顶着一个软绵绵小女孩儿，咬牙切齿说这些非常好笑但，它在树枝上咳嗒咳嗒地弹了弹自己的喙，附和道没错主人。它飞到Maleficent的尾巴上，抓紧。

 

头顶唱歌的Aurora，尾巴上带着乌鸦，Maleficent轻快小跑，穿过橡树与山毛榉的探询眼光。有着刻刀般尾巴的灰鹊睡眼朦胧发出一声，两声轻鸣，沾着露水的脆音，回荡在黎明将醒未醒之际。恶魔邀请它参加血宴同盟，它就决定把这小女孩儿也带去。

我想恶魔总不会被迷惑吧，它说，慢悠悠走进突兀伸出地面的巴洛克式拱门，尾巴略显得意来回轻摆，乌鸦不得不扑动翅膀保持平衡，并以主人听不到的音量嘀咕道那可不一定。

走过拱门，稀疏灌木消失无踪，它们站在石头平台上，阶下一片清新天地展现在眼前。完美希腊风格的丰腴爱神口吐冷泉，无花果叶随风荡着无形秋千。一条小路走向蓝色沉降的天空，然后左右延伸标示欢宴场地。长条桌上铺展洁白婚纱般桌布，靠背椅静悄等待宾客拉动。分枝银烛台上三四点橘焰，精油蜡烛散发出热烈可供品尝的柠檬气味。啊！称为上帝的后花园也不为过。

乌鸦其实不知道何谓血宴同盟也不清楚恶魔的形貌，但它一贯跟在Maleficent身后从不迟疑。所以，即使嗅出它主人的发音里有血腥味道，它也只是预备着会看见什么……碍于经验所限，它无法想象恶魔的庆典，大概会有火，有死人，有蛆虫和红眼苍蝇飞舞？哎，但是没想到整洁桌面上放着坚果面包和盛装蔓越莓的小银碗。它非常高兴，松开抓在主人尾巴上的爪子飞起来，Aurora拍着手掌要乌鸦带她一起，一起，飞，飞呀，她咿咿呀呀的叫着。乌鸦偏头说道：“跟我想象的不太一样啊。”

Maleficent嗤了一声，“为凡人而设的障眼把戏。”

似乎要回应它的话语，一片烈火转瞬掠过眼前就像魔术揭晓时的斗篷夸张作势。阿佛洛狄忒露出尖牙闪闪的狞笑，犄角突出后脑平指前方，是蝇王册封的前锋吹响地狱火号角，破烂帷幕挂在军团群像身后，破烂凄惨如同被它们蹂躏过的土地。以墓碑为椅的长桌上的烛台，这回乌鸦看清楚了，光荣之手……一二三四五，每个干枯指尖上一团凄惨亮光，玻璃囚笼般贴着罪人扭曲号哭的扁脸。一滴油脂落进腐败肉汤里，溅起恶臭涟漪。

“嘎！”乌鸦战栗惊叫一声，以羽翼挡住自己的黑眼，想了想又分出一只翅膀给小公主，温柔遮蔽她的无暇蓝眼睛，同时对主人大叫道：“怎么能带她来这种地方！这种地方！”

Maleficent不理会乌鸦的聒噪，它慢慢走下台阶，现在，那原本平铺砖石的地方是一汪血海。慢慢的，慢慢的，把爪子放在温热黏稠里，但是没有半点水波声，仿佛这液体太过沉重，沉滞了自身的声音。它扭动脖颈，一边奇怪头顶的Aurora还没有发出尖叫：“Forneus，我应邀前来。”

三角鳍划开层卷血浪，恶魔侯爵从远处游来。他的形象为了彻底打破凡俗无知而生：两侧分别镶嵌六颗太阳宝石的巨鲨，同时拥有构成魔链的六个要素之一。

“Maleficent！尊贵又强大的客人，我以为在这么多年的拒绝之后，诸多恶魔已无幸再见到你，出现于我们的血宴上，”没错没错，Forneus是能言善辩的大鱼，此时他从血海中站起，淋淋漓漓一身欺骗、引诱以及谋杀的鲜红沐浴露，“还带着个，哎呀！闪亮的小女孩。”

Maleficent低头，让Aurora落进恶魔侯爵的带鳞臂弯里，“她叫Aurora。难不成你也被三个不入流精灵的魔法迷了眼？”（正在精灵庆典上举杯的三位仙子不约而同打个喷嚏，颇有些尴尬地彼此对望）

“什么？”恶魔侯爵笑嘻嘻放任好奇心过剩的Aurora用一双小手在自己身上摸索，“你说她身上的魔法？哦，那当然不值一提，我的朋友，她大概是哪个神祗的孩子，要不然怎么会这样的光辉温暖，让我的皮肉都像是淋上了圣水？”

“神祗！”Maleficent咆哮了一声，爪子来回抓着血海，“她的父亲谎话连篇，背信弃义、不长犄角的骗子，翻云覆雨的蛇蝎小人！我来这里是为了让你看看，这个灵魂是否会让你满意，Forneus，怎么样？有精灵试图改变她，别告诉我说她们在你眼前成功了。”

恶魔侯爵闻言把怀中的Aurora举高，对着地狱火烧火燎的天空打量：“Maleficent，我得说我看不到任何堕落的可能性，”Aurora嘟起嘴，挥动握拳的手，因为她被举高时摸不到大鱼的角冠，“她甚至毫不害怕！哈，Aurora，就算你父亲是蝼蚁，但你与这名字相衬，小女娃。你的确是光明，晃得我眼珠刺痛。这不是任何魔咒能做到的事，唯有命运能定义本质。”恶魔侯爵把Aurora放回到Maleficent头顶，佯装没看到它不满眼神。

本质。乌鸦立在主人静默垂下的尾巴上窃笑。

Maleficent这才发现Aurora的确毫无畏惧，并正以一双沾血的湿润小手抓握自己的角：“鱼，鱼，大，大鱼！”她对恶魔侯爵甜甜而笑，甜美足以滴出奶与蜜。

“别被人类狭隘的善与恶腐蚀，Maleficent，我的朋友。我听说了你的事，”侯爵露出一口三角利齿，“你的森林还好吗？我知道你仍在保护它们。”

此刻Maleficent的龙类头颅正对比它高大的恶魔侯爵，鳞片丛生的脸上没有表情，没有……也许它在想恶魔的弦外之音，自我被人类重新定义的意味如同摧毁，因为魔幻生物更依赖精神存在。它被割去翅膀，然后又被流言挑拨得渐失天性，而邪恶，哦那些邪恶对于眼前恶魔来说只是浮夸表演。它被迫而无意识的夹在了人类简单粗暴的善良邪恶两极之间，几乎要忘记，忘记了……它，以及众多林中生物比善与恶更古老。

“而你的宴会即将开始，走吧，Forneus，再见。”Maleficent说着，转身走上台阶，带着一串血脚印。恶魔侯爵注视它走出拱门。

 

 

Aurora已经打起呵欠，粉嫩小拳头蹭着自己的脸，发出绵软呢喃声，它便一顿爪子：“为我带路，送她回去。”然后用尾巴将趴在头顶入睡的Aurora卷起来，让乌鸦领着它去林间小屋。 

归途十分安静，它慢慢走着，脚掌如微风滑过冷硬土地，尾巴高举在身后像蝎，所不同的是末梢卷成安稳摇篮，一路随枝头微颤树叶在空气中弹出的无形节奏摆动。这时已是破晓，清凉天光被一笔一笔涂抹在天顶画布上，逐渐重叠，逐渐浓郁，直到白昼跃然而出，众鸟的晨曲升起如数种溪流汇成潮水。乌鸦飞回来，停在它头顶细枝说她的小屋就在前面。它就高举尾巴有如捧着火种，以一种身陷梦中的迷茫，微微不知所措步伐走近门窗打开的房屋，将小女孩儿送进她窗下的小床……但这时Aurora醒了，揪着它尾巴哇一声大哭，因为不知怎的她就是非常喜欢它，同时以她的年纪只会用笑和哭表达。

令人毛骨悚然的Maleficent对此毫无办法。噢，别哭了，你这小东西，你看见恶魔反倒会笑，小怪物……哦，哦，别哭，别哭……

它保持着脊背上拱的别扭姿态，焦躁地一边刨地一边对乌鸦叫道，怎么办？

乌鸦在树枝上挪动双爪，也许，主人，也许你应该唱首摇篮曲？

摇篮曲？！它一声低吼让她哭得更大声，同时手指紧紧抓着它的尾巴尖仿佛那是她从未得到过的母亲乳房。

歌也好诗也好，随便唱点什么吧主人！

好吧好吧，好！Maleficent想起有个误闯进森林、误闯到它面前的人曾呆呆对它吟诵[1]，它觉得那语句有种明亮燃烧的美就放了他走，后来他又回来……

断续抽噎扯回它思绪，它又卷起Aurora放在怀里，低声吟道：

 

 

老虎！老虎！黑夜的森林中

燃烧着的煌煌的火光，

是怎样的神手或天眼

造出了你这样的威武堂堂？

你炯炯的两眼中的火

燃烧在多远的天空或深渊？

他乘着怎样的翅膀搏击？

用怎样的手夺来火焰？

又是怎样的膂力，怎样的技巧，

把你的心脏的筋肉捏成？

当你的心脏开始搏动时，

使用怎样猛的手腕和脚胫？

是怎样的槌？怎样的链子？

在怎样的熔炉中炼成你的脑筋？

是怎样的铁砧？怎样的铁臂

敢于捉着这可怖的凶神？

群星投下了他们的投枪。

用它们的眼泪润湿了穹苍，

他是否微笑着欣赏他的作品？

他创造了你，也创造了羔羊？

老虎！老虎！黑夜的森林中

燃烧着的煌煌的火光，

是怎样的神手或天眼

造出了你这样的威武堂堂？

 

 

Aurora睡着了，吸允着Maleficent带血的尾巴尖。

 

 

从那之后乌鸦会时不时去林间小屋，趁着三位精灵仙子不在——哦，仙子其实很忙，并不能每天都守在小公主身边。而且她们渐渐相信Maleficent的下咒行动是它施虐狂性格的体现，不到Aurora十六岁那天，不到诅咒在Aurora身上成熟一如带毒果实掉落，它是不会贸然伤害她的，而她们对Aurora的祝福也足以让林中的兽对她友善。所以她们放心让她一个人住下，只定时送来食物，这就给乌鸦机会。后来它几乎每天早上都来敲窗子，扣扣，扣扣，有人想去森林里玩吗？

 

乌鸦从很久以前就跟着Maleficent，久到Maleficent还是个成长中的精怪，与鹰身女妖一起翱翔天际、学习控制气流，请拉弥亚教它如何变形成人，因为父母去世很早，所以它一切都自学，包括从农夫手下救出乌鸦。那时它对魔咒的应用还很生疏，第一个魔咒让农夫身边的稻草人变成了汪汪叫的狗，第二个魔咒让农夫的锄把长出紫色食肉花，但这足够吓坏信神的老实人，“魔鬼！！”他颤声叫着跑走了。于是乌鸦扑腾着从罗网钻出来，对仍显稚嫩的Maleficent宣誓效忠，暗暗决心会保护它的主人。

但是，唉！它无数次后悔，不该在那人来找主人时知趣走开，避得远远，且乐得去唱它的求爱曲，以往主人会以一阵戏谑的风让它闭嘴：难听，难听！

唉！只唱了一个音符，主人就踏进陷阱；只唱了半首，一切就都发生；只唱完一首歌，只是一首歌，就落下深渊……现在，主人的心进入漫长极夜……

但是，这小女孩儿的手指能推动太阳。难道她不是让主人无可奈何了吗？

于是乌鸦就常常带她走进Maleficent的领地，黑圆眼睛里骨碌无辜，我也不知道她怎么就跟过来了呀，主人。

 

 

Maleficent开始睁一只眼闭一只眼，看着Aurora拿它的骨床零件玩耍。虽然小女孩天真无邪，但它慢慢复苏的天性并不乐见这种游戏。某天它对狼群说不用再送人骨头来了。（狼们都松了一口气，因为人并不如鹿可口）它便不再躺在死人的喑哑低语里，而搬到了一处溪流拐角的平坦河滩，林间小屋与此相隔不远。那时是深秋，它睡在窸窣落叶上，而有些午时Aurora会睡在它的双爪中。她还是那么小，在它庞然前肢之间快乐地跑来跑去像颗白得透亮的珍珠，而它也越来越像充满保护意味的蚌壳，比较温和，没有那么多尖牙。乌鸦落在它角上。但这个位置不是乌鸦的专属，如果Aurora开口要“守护神的抱抱”……那你就得自己飞了，反正你有翅膀。Maleficent会摇摇头笑着对乌鸦说道，低首让Aurora坐上它的额头，然后以轻快平稳的步伐带Aurora去看它统治下的魔境森林。

 

 

随着Aurora一天天长大，森林里的禁令也随之解冻。现在树木可以再度说话，鸟雀也比较能唱出它们的拿手曲目，植物不再身披不情不愿的黑纱，各色花朵从角角落落里冒出。

 

 

隆冬，洁白无比的雪地中，Maleficent叼着槲寄生跑过橡树林，允许精于酿造的林地居民进行古老庆祝：甜蜜蜜苹果酒抛成金色拱桥落在苹果树下，住在沼泽地里的棕精灵以此祈愿明年美酒溢出地窖。Aurora就跟林中生物一样不知道圣诞节存在，但仍会自发感到欢欣，在隆冬的这一天里。季节更迭的魔力表现为一股醉人气息，驱走冬天标志性的安静。欢闹！更多欢闹！乌鸦在空中打转，一阵覆盆子干的红雨吻触它的羽毛，然后落回大笑的阔嘴里，是群群棕精灵边跳边唱边吃边扔。它们已在Maleficent具有绝对约束力的沉重寂静下冬眠太久，因此，现在它们嚷嚷的最大声。

 

Aurora已经长高长大，无法再坐在Maleficent的额头上，现在她的位子后挪了挪，变成Maleficent的肩胛凹陷，第一根脊刺与第二根之间的天然座椅。上来吧，小怪物，现在它都这么叫她作为一种爱称。而作为回应的她叫它守护神。她翻身骑上它的身，与它一起品尝冻风在嘴唇上的味道，一起驰下斜坡，在雪地里留下长长痕迹。

我好想好想一直和你在一起，她跳下满身雪的它，阵阵激动雾气在它耳边凝结成甘露，噢，我好想一直住在这里，这么美，所有精灵都会成为我的朋友，和你在一起……

你当然可以，它温柔回望着它的小怪物，美好时间那么长，她又跟她父亲生得没一点相像，它几乎都要忘了……

唧唧，唧唧，鸟鸣声飘过结冰空气，她和它抬头去看，落雪枞树上跳着群她曾戏称“你唤来它们教授我歌唱”的嵩雀，活泼鸟儿，明黄色的肚皮。叫声带有北地方言的味道，一股快活腔调。

“啾啾，啾啾，我是一只多么美丽的鸟！”她从没听过嵩雀这般唱法，不禁倚着它听下去。

 

 

“啾啾，啾啾，

我的母亲，她杀了我；

我的父亲，他吃了我；

我的妹妹啊，你一定、一定要，收好我的每一根骨头，

放在后院的卷柏树下！

啾啾，啾啾！我是一只多么美丽的鸟！”

 

 

她未曾听说过这个远方故事，它不得不解释道那男孩是如何被他的继母欺骗，杀死，做成饭菜被他父亲吃掉。

“多么可怕的命运，被自己亲近的人伤害啊！”因为惊惧，Aurora紧紧贴在她的守护神身旁，“但是会有你保护我，对吗？而且你不会伤害我。”

她柔软的蓝眼睛，全世界的蔚蓝海水都荡漾在她的眼睛里。她眨巴着眼凝视它。

“……当然，小怪物。”

于是Aurora高高兴兴亲吻它的脸，说明天见，和往常一样。 

 

 

“唧唧，唧唧，

女孩不知道它撒了谎。

唧唧，唧唧，就像只嵩雀那样。”

 

 

它独自站在雪地里，记起今年她十四岁。

 

 

 

 

这座森林中精怪横行。胆怯的养蜂人从来不肯让蜂箱再前进几十步，总将嗡嗡叫的财宝柜留在树林边沿；手臂挎着藤篮的小男孩眼睁睁看着不远处一片肥硕伞盖菌诱惑地躺在青草地上，他眨巴小眼睛，和母亲的告诫做斗争。森林深处有狼，孩子，它们会吃你的肉。

可是我们有刀，有猎枪啊，母亲。狼不会敢靠近。

那还不是最糟糕的，孩子。狼只会紧跟你的身体，而那里的神秘怪兽，追猎的是灵魂。走进魔境森林就万世沉沦，千万不要。

于是人们站在齐腰高的草丛间，对眼前逐渐延伸、拔高的密林感到恐惧。他们转身离开。

 

所以森林深处只有鸟唱主旋律，风与溪水分别摇动沙槌和铃鼓伴奏。薄雾弥漫不分四季，偶尔会有一抹火红亮色闪过深深浅浅的绿，是行色匆匆的狐，激起一阵奇异的战栗——如果有人的话，如果有人。野生动物对四周都无动于衷，只偶尔从喉咙深处发出呜鸣，提醒寂静也提醒自己还有存在这么一回事。没有人迹，它们越来越贴近无意识的植物......直到年轻女孩儿跑过铺盖枯枝落叶的空地，吱嘎吱嘎响声，低头啃草的麋鹿抬起沉重头颅观望，对匆忙背影感到不解。没有一丝危险的掠食气息，没有浓厚的血腥皮毛味道，忠诚的羽毛瞭望哨还在高枝上吹响快活舞曲，嘀哩嘀哩，好天气。它不明白为什么要跑。

也许最可怕的猎手都悄无声息。

 

女孩一路小跑，衣裙下摆沾满苍耳。背后静悄悄，听不见震撼咆哮，看不到令人窒息的鲜红大嘴，但她清楚明白它就在身后，像游在空气中的森蚺一样紧紧跟随。风是它谦卑仆人，不会有友好的泄密者帮助她逃离捕猎。她只是漫无目的向前跑，跑。

而它，闲庭信步的猎手，生长骨白利爪的脚掌虽然没有肉垫，走路却足以令猫的足音显得喧嚣；浑身清淡的自然气味，出自每一棵树，每一株草，每一块地面上的石头，嗅闻起来如同一场林中梦游，难以觉察；若它愿意，鹰隼在它沉默肤色前也会住嘴，徒然飞离，没法发出惯常的、兔子视为梦魇的胜利鸣叫。

她怎么能逃脱出这样一只异兽的追踪呢？

善恶故事被掉了包，现在天使被魔鬼紧追，无路可逃。

 

眼角晃过一排又一排齐整枞树，深青的羽状枝叶连成私密帷幕，女孩走进死路。她受柔和的木桩环护，像被赶进围场的无助黄羊。然而她并不发抖，一点也不，只是停下来喘气，打量四周。在一圈站得笔挺的青士兵中间是圆形空地，稀稀落落长着迷迭。

这地方看起来很适合赴死，充满终结意味。

此时一声惊惧警报，哗啦啦的，无数硬翅膀擦过粗糙枝桠与蜡质表面的叶，众鸟高飞，天空的纯蓝脸颊忽然多出大团雀斑。她遥遥望见，知道有什么过来。

很快，很快。黑毛皮的庞然巨物拖着脚板，野蛮撞开垂坠枝叶的栅栏，藤萝落地，被踩烂。

熊的方式总是很粗暴，连这饥馋野兽盯她的样子都很直率。她不由自主退后一步。

视这畏缩步伐为邀请，这熊，这肌肉发达的绅士大吼一声扑上前去，要和她跳一场血肉横飞的交谊舞。女孩儿站定，听天由命停止挣扎。

 

这幕美女与野兽之戏看上去要结束了，此等改编可谓毫无意外与惊喜，活脱脱廉价恐怖电影......也许，也许会有转机？

 

沉闷的肉体碰撞声一响，我们这才敢松开紧拢着挡在眼前的手指，讶然看到半路杀出的英武怪兽再次挥动不可抗衡的巨爪，一下将熊抽出老远。它仰身长声咆哮，所有树冠都被震落一层又一层尘埃，这异样的五月灰雪飘了好一阵才止。熊连虚张声势的努力都放弃掉，呼哧呼哧逃远，去躲回哪个大树洞，蜷成一团，哼哼唧唧满腹怨气吮自己的脚掌。

现在巨兽把一双亮眼转向站在不远的她。它走近。哦，这脚步多么轻悄，这眼神多么安静，简直像从草尖上滑过的露水，它来到她身旁。她温柔蓝眸扑闪扑闪，其中甚至荡漾无法理解的欣悦，仿佛它的颚中含着她的软床。

它抬起头嗅嗅她衣摆上的有刺种子，伸出倒钩舌头一一舔去，似乎下定决心要好好享用一顿鲜肉，不被任何不和谐因素打扰。看，这里不刚好摆满调味香料？于是她在它头颅逼近下挪移，手臂向后摸索，逐渐坐倒，手指掠过迷迭叶子。这舞步中只有女孩不断后退，而现在她已平躺在草地烤盘里，等待尖牙的热吻。

你想起那传说了吗？是的，而从这兽的热切眼神来看，她的肉体与灵魂皆有丧失之虞。

它居高俯视，一双银眼睛在她眼中像彗星，靠近，靠近，靠近。撞击。

她闭目，准备陷入永眠。

 

鸟屏息，风躲进云端。灿烂阳光无穷无尽，将空地中的女孩与兽抹得白亮。世界凝固静止，在它的嘴吻触到她额头之时。

 

“哈！”

欢声打破沉睡的魔咒，她睁眼大笑，惊起周围的小香草一阵摇晃。Aurora伸手抓住Maleficent近在咫尺的双角，让它将自己拉起来。

“你抓到我了！"她一边笑一边将热烘烘脸蛋紧贴它长满细鳞的脸，"那么守护神，你想要做我的情人？”

本来满脸纵容微笑的Maleficent这下可大吃一惊：“什么？！”

Aurora眨眨眼，纯真双眸中一丝调皮。她用显然练习过的流畅语调宣布道：“五朔节前一天要去追逐自己中意的情人直到她属于自己......不许反悔。”

“……这难道不是我们平常玩的游戏。”Maleficent头疼，心想林中居民教给她这风俗也未免太过热心。它狐疑扫视，停在矮矮树梢上的乌鸦故作镇定回望：“我不知道她怎么知道的。”Maleficent回过头时它与小姑娘迅速交换心照不宣的眨眼。

“咳咳，听好小怪物，你尽管找乌鸦，狼，或者巴扎沙去玩这个，不要找我。”Maleficent无奈摆摆尾，迷迭丛中飘起清香的刷刷声。

过来巡视的树人守卫矜持行礼，Aurora向他挥挥手，就转身向Maleficent扁起小嘴：“可是为什么……我最喜欢你呀。”

“但我不能做你的情人。”

“为什么不嘛！"她用小靴子一顿地，气鼓鼓说道："难道说你讨厌我？”

“唔……”Maleficent接受她不悦地将自己的头角拨来拨去，沉吟。眼前的小女孩早已出落一身无与匹敌的美丽，满头明亮的金黄瀑布直泻到腰际，乳白小脸上一双蔚蓝眼眸，此刻水汪汪好不动人。Aurora是森林中会走路的盛开鲜花，身披绿斗篷似花萼衬托。动物总会停下来用懵懂的欣赏眼光望她，友善摇摇尾巴，有时送她浆果。

而Maleficent只用纯粹的爱怜目光看她，十五年来一直如此。也许其中的愧疚与日俱增，但终归没有半点情欲……还没有。而它些许迷惑又些许不安地察觉， Aurora看她越来越不像女儿看母亲或小孩子看守护神……那眼光，它依稀记起很多年以前的昏暗林地。

还好至今它都以这幅样子出现在她面前，她没见过它的人身。所以那目光可能是对会说话生物的依恋。

毕竟她是女孩而它是巨兽！Maleficent如此安慰自己。

“……真的？你讨厌我？”尽管并不相信，但它的沉默让她心虚：“呜……Maleficent……”

“本来情人游戏是为大一点的孩子准备的，”Maleficent回过神，轻轻拱了拱她表示安慰："我会陪你在花柱下跳舞，然后你就要乖乖上床睡觉，不要和它们胡闹到天亮。"

“嗯……”Aurora对这安排不甚满意，不过有分寸的乌鸦也只教给她情人之间会结伴跳舞，说些悄悄话，亲亲脸颊，还有些事要小可爱长大才知道。所以虽然有些失落不能和林地精灵一起玩闹通宵，她还是对守护神会陪她感到开心，这可不就是情人了吗！虽然它不愿承认。于是她乖乖搂紧Maleficent："好嘛。"

“就只有这样。”Maleficent不放心补充道，心里默默盘算，也许以后该带来男孩陪伴Aurora。接着它又心头一紧想到，前提是当那一天到来，它必须保护Aurora不受伤害。

Aurora点点头表示知道，反正她很早就发现Maleficent有时会心口不一。“那你喜欢我吗，嗯？”她还是不依不饶，甚至双臂一拢吊在它脖子下晃悠，总归要它承认，“快说嘛～”

正有些内疚的Maleficent目光躲闪，昂首将她抬高，让她双脚能离开地面荡着玩：“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

"说嘛～说嘛～"Aurora恶作剧地将它的脸拉向自己。

乌鸦觉得自己太机智，能通过Aurora来小小报复主人平日对它的戏耍，它嘎声大笑、扑翅叫好，差点要从到树枝上掉下。

“......你这淘气的小东西。” 

它张嘴，轻柔咬住她衣襟将她甩到背上，等她骑好便招呼乌鸦一同离开。Aurora伏在它身上偷笑，知道它在掩饰羞涩。她真的还太小，只从多嘴乌鸦那里听到过，“真爱。”

 

“什么是真爱呢？”

“真爱是种很甜美的感觉！”

“像是蜂蜜那样的？还是草莓那样的？”

“不不不……”乌鸦其实也一知半解，但不肯在好奇小女孩儿面前露怯，就挺挺胸膛跨前一步说：“当你察觉你的真爱时，会比蜂蜜，草莓，坚果，面包，牛奶，花朵，阳光，溪水，会比一切都感觉更好！”

 

这下Aurora低头沉思，她想她爱Maleficent。守护神比什么都棒！甜蜜，温暖，香喷喷！最棒最棒最好最好的守护神，当她看到它出现时总忍不住开心微笑。

那么守护神爱她吗？她突然忧虑，因为守护神虽然对她温柔，却从不开口说喜欢与爱。她问乌鸦，乌鸦便告诉她应该向Maleficent发出五朔节邀请，看它答不答应……

“为什么？”她只记得往年有火，有舞蹈，有歌唱，就象每个节日。虽然她都在Maleficent要求下早早睡觉。

“因为这节日属于相爱的人。”乌鸦郑重其事回答说，因为Aurora今年十五岁，足够参加。接着乌鸦告诉她怎么做，Aurora点点头，心中充满甘美兴奋，甚至那天睡在Maleficent怀里时，她忍着笑偷偷用小拳头擂它的胸口，在它莫名其妙注视下，嘻嘻地将脸贴靠它凉凉鳞片，听它如语调一般平稳有力的心跳，“我好喜欢你噢。”Maleficent只眨眨眼将她搂紧。

 

现在，Aurora在Maleficent背上抿嘴笑，尽管它还是什么都不说，却答应了邀请，哈！它爱她！原来真爱是这么简单的事，跳舞，悄悄话，亲亲，真的吗？Aurora有点怀疑地想着，但这感觉确实很好，她感到心中被Maleficent应邀而产生的喜悦填满，忍不住唱起歌来，奔跑的Maleficent侧头瞥她一眼，以为Aurora只是对节日满怀期待便转回来笑笑，谁知道她的女孩儿气想法！

 

 

雪终于完全消逝了，现在五月的鲜活绿意已完完全全统治人间与魔境，不论哪里都有柔嫩新叶，花树或清淡或奔放的香气，暖风吹过云影荡漾的池塘，青蛙浮起。村庄内，隆冬时分那寒酸咸苦的餐桌也兴冲冲重获新生，满碗丰腴肥美的肉汁边豪气摆放一排白面包，再没有什么土豆炖白菜！白菜烧土豆！昨天的萝卜与今天的萝卜混合热汤！

何况，我们要迎接五朔节啦！快快快，将花柱拉起，装饰彩带花环，漂漂亮亮像新嫁娘；酒桶堆在广场四周，每个杯子都不用担心；让牛羊去吃嫩水草，我们吃烤得吱吱冒油的肋排！裁缝点起蜡烛白天晚上瞪直眼睛缝啊缝，珠宝商唾沫横飞推荐银丝手环，因为男男女女都要新衣裳新首饰，好神采非凡出现在心上人面前，跳热情奔放的春之舞蹈，最后……脸红心跳摸进谷仓，衣裙滑脱，首饰叮叮当当坠地像拉响餐前铃；在高高稻草堆后，摇摇颤颤，嘤嘤咛咛，偷吃苹果。播种。

女巫也选择此时。燠热夜晚，黑猫与繁星的注目闪亮而无声，篝火堆噼噼啪啪爆响。女巫燃起六耀星法阵，不着一缕趴伏在地，沾血手指书写奥秘文字，接着唤出弯角恶魔，交媾。

 

所以这节日的力量就在于……激发，对林中居民亦然。只不过他们没有花柱，却有宏伟悬铃木，粗壮高大像木制城堡，枝干宽阔足够雕刻马车路，树冠是青翠云朵漫漫笼盖，淡蓝月光在暗色草丛间投下轻柔斑点。树上不摆山楂花，富有魔境特色的代以莹莹发亮精灵，披绿叶蓑衣，穿兰铃短裙，骑跨枝桠快乐摇晃双腿，一群一群连成活彩带。精灵周身的荧光接连变化色调，从海洋之心轻快跳到森林的肺。冒失的黑鸫突兀亮出花腔，精灵齐齐受惊，于是一树紫水晶冒出辉光。

沉浸于森林如轻眠般悠长的黯蓝天光里，沉寂于Maleficent多年的阴郁里……林地居民已经多少年没见过如此绝美华彩的景象了啊！他们心中清楚是谁真正带来春天。

总一副深沉模样的林中守卫开怀大笑，嘴角木纹直延伸到眼角，巴扎沙更弹起和长矛一般高的竖琴，琴音流畅如落雨，他清清嗓子，略带不可思议的羞涩……为美丽小公主献歌；小仙子怀抱榛果壳制成的精致小罐，边飞边倾倒芬芳花露，最馥郁的几滴甜蜜橙花当然落在Aurora脸颊；棕精灵纷纷嬉笑着，努力踮起脚去够正蹦蹦跳跳欢欣的Aurora的手：来，五月的王后，戴上花环，与我们一起跳舞。跳舞，跳舞，直到破晓的光融化最后一位莹莹精灵。

Maleficent趴在软软的莳萝丛中观望，并不十分热情但也不算非常冷淡。乌鸦有点心痒难耐地在它双角上跳来跳去，它便大度一摆头，让乌鸦如愿去追求一位羽毛微微显出银灰的可爱小姐。

此时树人之歌已经止歇，Aurora在棕精灵环簇下翩翩来到悬铃木前，走过百里香与甜罗勒构成的舞池边界，强自压抑因欢乐而嘣嘣直跳的心，以淑女的端庄态度接受树人守卫的吻手礼。嗯，她庄重点点头表示受礼，树人退后。然后……然后就，舞会开始。

砰！砰砰砰！是Maleficent一挥爪，让光芒在空中绽放。所有林地居民转向它，躬身。

共度五朔节之夜，它说。

 

潘神子孙忘情吹响排箫与长笛，悠扬曲调充满令人情热的魔性，使藤蔓随之舞动，舞动，是Aurora在舞动，艳紫风衣飘起；是棕精灵跺起小脚板打节拍；是令花朵开放的水蓝仙灵飞舞，空中留下微光痕迹；是树人充满狂热战吼的刚烈舞步；是匆匆来迟的狼群奔驰在林间发出通报入场的长声嗥叫；是颤巍巍的蘑菇矮人摘了帽子随乐曲挥舞，是地精大声欢呼拍手掌。

Maleficent将头颅搁在交叠双爪间，静静注视。欢腾景象与它仅有数道香草栏的距离，看来却好远，一切欢声笑语都与它周身形影不离的寂寥格格不入。但这样没什么不好。它懒懒想着，小怪物也很开心，即使没有自己陪伴，友好的居民喜爱她，令她欢笑。她已成为光彩缤纷、令人目为之眩的涡流中心，想必也不会惦记和四只爪子的守护神共舞。它拔起一株墨绿莳萝随意嚼着，鼻腔被柔软的奇妙甜香挤满，接着又凝视它亲爱的小怪物一刻钟。多么热烈，多么夺目，多么明媚，在一群奇幻生物中间笑得粲然……晨曦。它的光明。

 

被它的阴影诅咒、玷污的幼小光明。

 

想到这里Maleficent心好痛。十五年，它已暗暗尝试无数，撤销，逆转，甚至转移……均告无效。那怨恨实在太刻骨，简直注定成为它漫长一生最激烈的感受。它无计可施，只得每天看她长大，拔高，显出身条，高高兴兴，日益依恋自己地，走向恶毒陷阱。

它心中好痛。她的美丽纯真善良与日俱增，既抚慰它又更深沉伤害它。尤其在今夜，在这激发的夜晚，在这森林向外膨胀延伸，情欲撩动每一颗滚烫心脏的夜晚，五朔节之夜。它讶然又惊惧地慢慢察觉自己体内逐渐攀升的热潮，像什么东西被刺破了一样又疼又温存，情欲。蓄谋已久，又来势汹汹，令它一时无法招架。

甜美的Aurora。偷走Maleficent仅存情感的Aurora。小怪物。

情欲。在它银环般灼亮的眼睛中，她的动作渐缓渐柔，若有若无撩拨它胸膛。那是什么感觉？那是什么感觉？一千枚绒羽轻轻扫过鳞甲；温水滴自肩膀流过脊背，滑下尾尖；燥热，燥热，仿佛卧伏火炭，所有理智水分都蒸发无余，唯剩眩晕。Maleficent心烦意乱拨了拨爪子。不，不不不，不要这样。她是……它是……

Aurora回头一望。穿过层叠精怪群，湛蓝漩涡将它吸入，让它在那女孩儿的眼中度过永恒。春季的泛绿花朵在这一刻染上绯红。

Maleficent霍然起身，头也不回地离开。它想要沉没于清凉的湖水中。五朔节的魔力也不会让它爱上Aurora，不。

 

当舞会渐趋尾声，精怪们已两两聚拢，一对一对悄悄溜走……去交流情人之间的小秘密。最后，当舞池空旷，唯有月光与Aurora为伴时，她这才发现守护神不见了！啊！忘记和守护神共舞，它一定是生气离开了！

她好歉疚，急忙提起衣摆，沿它在松软泥土留下的足迹一路追去。好奇怪，守护神的脚印还微微发亮呢。

 

这时森林中鸟鸣此起彼伏，其中饱含她所不知道的心满意足，甜美呢喃声四处传来，仿佛薄酒氤氲，听来使她微醺。Aurora一边走一边扯扯胸口，无端觉得夜晚越来越热。好在她拨开一丛深色藤条，听到泉水涌出的凉爽声音，便快快走上前，想洗洗发烫的脸。

足迹到湖边湿地即止，Aurora想守护神大概是来喝水？她不想弄脏小靴子，就把它们脱下扔在湖边平坦石头上，赤着脚，感受脚趾陷入湿凉泥土的触觉，“Maleficent？你在这里吗？”她向湖心望去，不出意外看到层层漾起的波纹。

“Maleficent？”她又叫了一声，探头去看，的确是一对黑角戳破水面波光，可守护神为什么不愿现身？啊……它还在生气，要道歉才行。

“真抱歉，守护神，我忘记邀请你一起跳舞，你能……？”

话说到一半被水声打断，Aurora惊疑望见，漏流的月光瀑布接入湖面，在光与水交融的地方，在本以为是守护神下潜的地方，正水淋淋站起赤身的高挑女人。一对黑角，一双冷然银眼睛，黑发披散缀满水珠，注视自己。

 

半人羊的排箫在远处响起，微弱但清晰，这箫声如此绵软，彷如春季蒿草令人沉溺。对视的她们都听到这声音，对方的轻颤也都互相落进不同色的眼眸里。

 

“你……？”

 

得见不可思议之景使Aurora讶异，疑问，好奇，但独独没有畏缩，没有。连一点点转身逃跑的念头都不曾闪现，尽管这颧骨出奇高耸的女人乍一看阴森可怕，定会让凡人怖惧。

她并不出声。只诡异地立于湖心。银眸中是Aurora看不清楚的情绪……她在战栗？是因为湖水寒冷？

她看上去很亲切。Aurora心想，随即被这无意识想法吓到，为什么会有这样的感觉？可她好像好像守护神噢，角，眼睛，还有……

“……Maleficent？”Aurora试探呼唤道，“是你？”

她确定那银光动了动。可那女人还是定定站在水里，只凝视她仿佛耐心无尽。Aurora几乎有一点想转身离开了，因为这实在太奇怪，太奇怪，太奇怪。

平静湖面浮起破碎般细纹，光点跳跃，Aurora眨眨眼，这才恍然，噢，她抖得好厉害！难道她冻僵了，没法游上岸？

那么她立刻鼓起勇气，想要帮助这陌生的黑发女人。Aurora脱掉风衣，脱掉外袍，扔到岸边的蒲黄丛里，只剩一件单薄内衣，就游向湖心。湖水并不很冷，她想，怎么一回事呢？

湖水越来越激荡好似即将沸腾。

 

当Aurora快游到那女人身边时，湖水已偏温，Aurora甚至觉得自己出了汗。唔，这无关紧要，先帮帮她。她踩着水过去，正要开口，您……？

她被一双发热手臂抱起搂在胸前。Aurora失惊抬头，她略略泛青的苍白脸庞上滑过泪水。

Aurora。她说。

尽管语音听来已沙哑，她仍立刻辨出这是谁。无须怀疑。

“Maleficent……？”

她凝望她，双手抚上熟悉的扭曲尖角。是你。

是我。她哑声回答，怀抱中的热度几乎要将她灼伤。尽管在湖水里。

 

你是人？

我是精灵。我是巨兽。

但你此刻是人身。

是。

 

天光转暗，Aurora在Maleficent怀中看见她湿热眼睛和她宛如受伤又像哀泣的神色。她从未见过。守护神强悍，所向无敌，连温柔神色都掺杂几分冷淡。但那是她的兽形，也许遮掩了她的人性。

她湿乎乎的小脑袋靠上她光裸胸口，逐渐升温的脸庞紧贴她柔软乳房，并感觉到她的僵硬。

 

你本应远离。

为什么？

我会伤害你。

你不会。

你还是个孩子。

 

若在以往，Aurora会不服气反驳道，我都十五岁了，守护神，我能照顾好自己。但现在，一种全新的渴望教她全新回应方式。尽管她对这欲望的一切都一无所知，但这类于食欲的，灵魂深处的颤抖，贪婪，饥馋，教会她怎么做。

像是舔舐蜂蜜，像是品尝草莓，她抬头，双臂上伸环搂Maleficent脖颈，额头抵着额头，她嗅到她身上的雨后森林气息，然后是甜甜的味道，软软的触觉。

哦……你多么灼热，像熔岩将我燃烧殆尽。我的胸口有火，是从你心中偷来的。

 

她尝到莳萝的甜香，湿而滑移的东西流入口中，仿佛被荨麻一蛰，酥麻感从舌尖扩散。Aurora无力扳着Maleficent的削肩，在她渐渐有力的吮吸中全身松软。缺氧的眩目在眼前扩散，Aurora感到失去重力，身体与水难分彼此。

 

乳白蒸汽于湖面徘徊，一声不知来自于谁的恣肆欢愉喘息穿透黏稠夜色。她们停下，汗湿的发粘连，彼此倚靠。到岸上去，Maleficent用鼻子蹭着她脸，小怪物，好不好？

Aurora只是将脸埋在她怀里……羞涩，太羞涩，听到这如今意义迥异的爱称。

 

森林中植物疯长，撩动的情欲本身就是魔境的养料。在拔节、生根、枝叶舒展的簌簌声响中Aurora躺在岸边平坦青石上，仰望陌生又熟悉的脸，抬起手抚过她泪痕，Maleficent，我感到好爱你，要胀裂我的胸口。

而Maleficent低头不语，将一只手指修长的掌轻轻放在她胸口。她的指尖带有一簇簇小火，让Aurora难耐地呻吟扭动起来，啊……

她真的太小，什么都不明白，包括欲望。因此当一双透出渴求神色的雾蒙蓝眸落在Maleficent眼中时，她几乎要被心中的酸软击倒。

轻柔的吻，小心的抚触，在她绷紧身体、拱起脊背呻吟哭泣时她停下手，俯身慢慢舐去她的泪滴，小怪物……她低低说道，小怪物……我的小怪物……吻她，吻她，如同早春的第一场雨，朦朦胧胧。

 

这感觉如此奇妙，她感受她的手指在自己体内抽动，极度温柔简直像是怕惊飞什么，看着我，看着我，她抽噎道，随即她的脸庞贴上来，颧骨贴在自己面颊旁。她热乎乎的吐气在挠自己的脖颈，她努力伸出双臂抱她，靠近，并拢，想要如两块冰一样融化又结合。Maleficent的汗水，她的体温，她的皮肤，她的手……将这一切都融入自己体内……如此渴望……

你的眼睛好亮，而我正坠入深渊，与太阳分离。

 

在她们身边，植物以惊人的速度奔腾，藤蔓越过草地，巨木射向天空，所有一切都在哭泣喘息与尖叫中爆发。夜色被压榨被绞杀，景象被分割重组。

森林在五朔节之夜繁衍。厚织毯般的松萝密密垂挂，犹如爱之戏的帷幕重重落下，落下。不复得见。

 

 

 

 

森林膨胀像等待放进烤炉的面包，而充当酵母的林中生物已逐渐自迷情的夜晚醒来，从恣肆的赤裸中醒来，回到较为繁复的黎明中。它们的眼泪还带有美酒的味道，但眼睑已不断眨动，林妖欢快地扑扇站着晨露的小翅膀。

你听见了吗？流水重新颂起和缓的宣叙，告诉我们奇异的节日结束了。你已忘记昨夜它的咏叹多么惊人地百转柔情。

魔境扩大，原先铺满粗糙岩石的旷野披上一层柔嫩的渐变绿披风。蓝白天空被削去一层，年轻的鸟离开父母之巢，来到新生的茂盛翠云似的树冠筑新家。多年以后，它们子嗣的歌唱将直抵上帝的耳畔。

如果森林每年都如此成长，最后天堂会被藤蔓包裹。

 

只要Maleficent每年如此，每年与她幼小的珍宝享受连天际众神都会妒忌的欢乐。

 

可她——现在是它，看来并不如此打算。在它勾成半月的长尾之弧中，嘴角噙着一丝微笑的Aurora安睡着，似乎完全不理会越来越热烈的日光呼唤。

“呃……？”从一夜情人（鸦？）身旁赶回到主人座下的乌鸦歪着头，用尖喙梳理油亮黑羽毛，而后开口说道：“小公主还没醒过来，难道说您施了咒？”

它只是觉得主人奇怪地脸色不善，想说点什么明显不可能的事打趣好改善气氛。但不幸地，这话让Maleficent眯起眼睛，头顶的透澈天色也微微暗了下来。乌鸦打个寒噤，决定闭嘴。

但这是怎么回事？乌鸦眨眨眼，望望睡卧在主人怀里的小公主，又望望尾梢拍打草地的主人，感到不解。它是只能说话的动物，并不会觉得主人所作所为有何道义上的不妥，只认为它会感到快乐。

就像它和银翅膀的小姐相处一样快乐。乌鸦有些高兴地回想着。

可这要命的沉默是怎么回事？这好像很早以前，失去翅膀的主人第一次听说仇敌有了孩子时一般窒迫的沉默。那时乌鸦也是缩着脑袋，只能从羽毛的间隙中偷偷打量沉思冥想的主人。

至少那时乌鸦知道它伟大的主人在想着精彩的复仇。现在，这令人迷醉的夜晚之后，我的主人啊，您正在思量着什么？您难道没从那女孩身上得到满足？

乌鸦不敢发声，便低头，对比自己鲜黄脚爪与枯黄树枝的颜色差异，听着吵闹声生长。走兽与飞鸟的絮语，游龙滑过天顶，三角帆一样的翅膀在空气中震颤鸣叫。而它的沉默越来越似被涨潮围绕的孤岛。

 

一只天真的貉在草丛间穿行，那声响如绸裙的摇摆，像女孩儿的衣物窸窣。

 

Maleficent叹气，喷出一点点火星。黄铜色的咒语缭绕在Aurora发间。

“走吧。”它说，站起，抖落一身碎草。尽管乌鸦满腹不敬的疑问，比如说，“您不会是害羞才让她睡着的吧？”

而Maleficent猜到乌鸦所想似的，抬头望它一眼。很久以后乌鸦会想，在它之后一百年的生命里，再也没有见过如此情绪复杂的眼睛。

“我做了错事。”Maleficent转回头，低低说道，声调如悔罪之人。

乌鸦不敢应声。

“我要送她回林中小屋。”

“可……为什么？我的主人，您为什么这样做？”乌鸦终于开口，带着快要涨破肚子的疑问。为什么如此对待您的小公主？

“不久就是她的十六岁生日。”现在Aurora已长大，它无法再用尾巴卷着她像小时候那样，就以魔力让她浮在身后。“这会保证在那天她不会踏入我所诅咒的境地。”

Maleficent说得平静，字句之间没有抖动。但它内心充满即将来到的暴风雨，为它的罪行，为她的摇摇欲坠的未来，有痛悔，有不知所措，有……虽然只有一点点，侥幸。它一醒来便记起昨夜所为，只深觉不可思议的慌乱，便在身旁的Aurora发出一声呢喃时令她再度沉沉睡去。突然它察觉，这也许能保护她。用短短的，无害的睡眠使她平稳地渡过那个迫近的恐怖时刻。

它不知道这其中是否有安慰自己的成分。但它早已无计可施，只能将仅剩希冀灌注在这道效力微弱的咒语里。

多么可笑啊，它在乌鸦的带领下向她的家走去，心想。我的咒语，她的命运。

 

Aurora的小屋无知无觉站在满眼金绿的山坡下，在已经开始变色的香草中间。这小屋疏于修剪，爬满常春藤，茅草屋顶开着或紫或白的小花，大概是哪只歇脚的雀带来种子。院里散落磨石，车轮，被草丛掩住一半。一只白山羊抬脸打量不速之客，嘴里还安祥地嚼着菜园的甘蓝。

乌鸦飞近，脚爪咔嗒一声落在窗棂，抬头张望是否有人在家。没有，精灵教母有事外出。于是小女孩被看不见的丝线牵引，慢慢漂移回到自己的床上。被单一动，轻柔覆上她的胸口像一片羽毛。Maleficent凝视她，透过玻璃窗户。

做个好梦。它翕动嘴吻，尝到苦涩滋味。

 

现在我们要做什么？

等待。

 

等待命运之轮落回既定的辙印，无论你怎样拖、拽、拉扯，它都会漠然地碾碎前进路途上的每一粒尘埃。

 

 

日影在她脸庞跳出倾斜之舞，月光下的紫萤火在房间内徘徊。院子里的山羊走来走去，从番茄到甜菜都被它吃光。一天又一天，它嚼着，有时会向小屋的二楼望。我们不知道它会不会对女孩睡了那么久感到奇怪。

直到蔬菜告罄，它望着高高苹果树发呆，直到Aurora的第十六个生日降临，三位精灵教母从不可思议之国回来了，还带有助人为乐的喜悦。嗯，精灵总是喜欢帮助恋情受阻的美丽少女，为此她们整日奔忙。Maleficent熟知这一点，以为她们还要在魔境之外逗留一段时间。

但，现在还不知道是幸运抑或不幸，她们早早回来了，又是高兴又是忧心地准备为Aurora准备十六岁生日的庆贺。

总之她们回来了，比它预计的早，发现小公主睡在床上，身上浮动着金沙。为首的棕红仙子大吃一惊，以为怪物改了主意，提前致她于死。蓝仙子与绿仙子拥上前，叫着她名字，忙着挥舞发光的小手为她解咒，Aurora直起身，长长地打哈欠：“Maleficent……？”

她们脸上表情会让你以为这屋子里所有的瓷器都崩裂了。

三位仙子爆发出惊叫。

 

于是女孩得知自己的处境。得知她的教母，她的情人，她的爱，曾怀着多么狂暴的热切诅咒她的出生，她的存在。这感觉如此令人惊怖，仿佛夜半翻身，看到枕边人的闪亮双眼，闪亮来自于手中紧握的谋杀之刃。Aurora茫然听着三位精灵教母抢着说话，向她描述那一日的黑衣女人，绿色地狱火，毒药，复仇。

 

那么与我共度一夜的是谁？是心存嘲笑的魔鬼，还是一场幻觉？

抚慰我的是什么？是它变态的温存，还是等待羔羊最终端上餐桌的压抑激情？

我的守护神啊……你到底怀着怎样的心情，与这个被你预定扼杀的孩子相处？

 

她满脸茫然。愤怒之人对确定的对象发泄愤怒，而她甚至不知道应该咒骂谁。精灵仙子们所描述的Maleficent与她记忆相隔太远，太远，远到她只想被告知这是玩笑。Aurora眨眼，讶然发现自己滴下泪珠，滴在她不安拧绞的手指上。

她推门而出，将三位仙子的呼唤甩在身后。她必须赶到Maleficent身边去，让它，让守护神告诉自己魔鬼并不存在。

 

这时六月之泪将森林洗得透明，像一整颗内敛的祖母绿，连蓝得傲慢的天空都要低头接受这光辉。浸满雨水的树木残桩显出浓郁棕褐，被戳成蜂窝状的泥土中有蚂蚁挣扎翻身。清新树叶落下晶露，落在提着裙摆、一边走一边呼唤的Aurora身后。正用爪子抹脸的狸转身躲进湿淋淋的黑麦草丛。

它惊疑不定地走出，在挪动爪子的间隔仔细端详她的表情。

 

“你就是Maleficent？”女孩儿站定，仰脸问道，脸色苍白令它几乎不忍直视。

Maleficent抬起一只前爪，又放下，深深按进泥土。女孩儿不是早都知道它的名字吗？它屏息。

但它并非真的不明白。

 

“你就是诅咒了我的Maleficent吗？”

说不是。她感到自己脸颊紧绷如弓弦，下一刻就要断裂。

 

“是。”

 

而它甚至带有些许松懈，终于她不再无知，终于这窃来的美好岁月失去了。它看着她，看着哭闹不休的小婴儿，看着毫不畏惧的孩童，看着活泼好动的少女，看着她十六年。

看着她此刻落下泪水，脸色通红向后退。她的蓝眼睛里有恐惧，有愤怒，有绝望。她那样看着它，在它试图走上前时她哭泣，“不！离我远一点！”

这才是它应得的。Maleficent皱着眼睛，目视她躲开自己像躲开毒蛇，仿佛它的碰触就是獠牙或烙铁。她转身跑开，向森林之心跑去，将它抛弃在身后，在这孤单悲伤的独处之中。如今它孑然一身，周围茂盛景致霎时枯萎一如被煮沸褪色。

她的痛苦一瞥留在它心里如同蜂蛰。

 

有什么理由，有什么理由它可以追上去？Maleficent立在原地，剧烈地发抖，向天空发出滴血的咆哮，惊起鸟兽瑟瑟发抖，让林地居民躲在树屋内恐惧。大地震悚，草木摇晃，溪水倾洒如同被打碎的水桶。它的咆哮响彻天空，像一阵狂风令云海分开。阳光碎裂。

难道它不是最清楚这种痛苦的吗？那种来自亲密之人的伤害，难道它不是最体会深刻，难以忘怀吗？难道它已经忘记那一觉醒来、发觉自己遭到背叛时的感受了吗？

 

那女孩儿的痛楚不是于十六年前鲜活地搏动在它的躯壳里吗？

 

粗嘎叫声传来，是忠诚的乌鸦在恳求。如果主人再不停下，魔境将会在它的刻骨心痛中化作熊熊烈火。

“去找她！去找那女孩！”Maleficent咆吼着，依然担心那咒语会使她与它万劫不复。乌鸦展翅高飞。

它卧下，任沉默中的悔罪荆棘将它鞭挞。

 

凶暴野兽都在遥远的雷响中遁去了，躲进岩穴或树洞，不会有什么追逐年轻的女孩儿，但Aurora还是跑得很快，仿佛寄希望于风，仿佛在风吹动她金发时能一并吹去记忆，让她回到懵懂无知的美好时光。

泪水在脸颊干涸，留下微微刺痒的盐渍。Aurora只觉得一切都无复信任，阴森灌木间不怀好意的亮绿眼眸，看来令人反感的黏白蜘蛛网，潮湿棕壤上的大脚印。她跑，跑，悲伤地紧握着自己的命运，在一架纺车旁陷入永眠，这就是她的爱所得来回馈，这就是无知中得来的赠礼。

精怪蹲坐枝桠私语，声音如卵石摩擦，以她所不能理解的语言交流，无辜。无辜，无辜，它们说，每一双纯色的圆眼都指向前方。

无辜。它们说。

无辜。它们转开视线。带着不忍。

 

女孩停下脚步，发觉自己回到那片长着迷迭的圆形空地。多么讥刺的，在她内心充满对Maleficent怨恨的此刻，来到她与它欢戏之地。她气喘站定，环视一切熟悉的景物，青色兵团般挺立的枞树圈中还留有一道伤口，是熊来吃她，是它赶来保护她。

Aurora再度心痛想起它所有伪善的微笑。它微笑护卫她走入久远沉睡。

 

现在她害怕。因为这无可比拟的伟大森林就是它的臣民，会不会有突然窜出的枝条将她卷起，送回它沉重的阴影下？Aurora感到无路可逃，无路可逃。这圆形的坟场中，她似已来到终结。

Aurora，夏日国度的孩子，光的孩子，在炽热的白日发冷颤抖，仿佛风中跑过灰白色牡马，冰霜鬃毛掠过她身边，带来死亡的预感。

但这里没有什么纺车。没有寡居的婆婆，没有金币与沥青，没有尖锐的针会戳伤她，没有达成诅咒的一切必要元素，她略感欣慰想到，望向渐沉的太阳，生平第一次祈祷日落。

 

轻柔的，轻柔的一声鸟鸣。

 

她大动作转过身，头发在空中飞舞甚至抽疼了自己。穿黑袍的陌生人正站在她身前，歪着头一副胸有成竹模样。这奇怪的人型生物虽近在前眼，身影却仿佛透过深沉湖水得见般动荡，周身缠满宝石细蛇似的斑驳光纹，令人讶异，令她惊惧。

Aurora咬紧嘴唇，向后退。

那人——他开口说话。一滴岩浆落在青草地上，将绿绒毯烧出黑伤疤。

 

来。

他的低沉嗓音透出使人信服的甜美，如此悦人如同熟透无花果，而Aurora一听便发觉这不是一个人的声音，在他男性的嗓音下，响起Maleficent的耳语。但不，不，比它的冷淡语调更妖艳，是种幽幽的绿火般悄声，来，来，来。

她惊异然后平静。恍惚。昏昏不知所以。

绿火在他轻声劝诱中起舞，绿火自她身中抽离，盘旋扭动钻进她眼前一株小橡树。那忧郁少年般纤弱的树落下刨花，无形木匠巧妙将之雕成木质纺车，榫卯精致拼合成形。

 

在她面前。它的魔力自行运转，确保一切如它所言。世间再没有第二种力量可以更改。

无路可逃。

 

橡木制的针尖在她眼前发亮一如晚星。

穿黑袍的人揣着宽袖，退到一旁。

 

乌鸦失声大叫。

它感到心脏流出血。奔跑。

 

日落。

 

静止。

 

 

穿黑袍的人发出笑声，这声调毫无欢愉之意，冰冷得让飞到此地的乌鸦觉得翅膀受冻结。Maleficent在它身后赶来，一眼望见伏在迷迭间的Aurora，她看来仿佛发条被拗断的娃娃般可怜。

最后一点侥幸被撕烂，它的利爪陷进大地的肌肤深处。你是谁？它抑制着狂怒发问，虽知道眼前一切都是自作自受，与他人无关，仍对眼前的奇怪来人心怀愤懑，恼怒他袖手旁观。

乌鸦躲在高高树冠间。

 

我是……那人又发笑，脱下兜帽，让Maleficent看清他苍老多皱像干瘪苹果的脸。

我是那个炼化你羽翼的人。

它顿时伏低身体，感到无法抑制的怒火即将喷薄而出，这么多年，这么多年，它一直留意找寻为国王效力的神秘术士，但那人如一滴水顺着溪川而逝，毫无踪影遗留。

你还有什么话要说？它发问，火焰在齿间跃跃欲试。

他伸手一指：我为这孩子而来。我为你而来。

 

此刻天色渐晚渐暗，燃烧殆尽的夕暮沉没于地平线如猩红宫殿倾颓，蝙蝠飞上天空，打开翅膀放出暗色。它是黑夜的密探，曾听闻无数湮灭在时间洪流的秘辛。如今它来回盘旋于巨兽与诡秘来者之间，留神每一个字。

Maleficent听到他重复一遍，疑虑升腾使它咽下致死的威胁，向前迈步。在它绷得笔直的刀刃似的嘴鼻前，在它两颗冷冷的水银滴般眼珠前，他微笑。

你看我的样子。他说着，右手不自然地垂放。干瘪苹果回复鲜脆，年轻男子。

带着一只洁白翅膀的年轻男人。

 

你是……

 

他自顾自开口。

 

我父亲诅咒了我和哥哥们变成天鹅。在野地里渡过十五年。

我可什么都没做错。

妹妹来找我们，只有我一个人为她求情。

我可什么都没做错。

妹妹拯救了我和哥哥们，然而只有我一个人留着天鹅翅膀。

我可什么都没做错。

 

有什么能解释我的遭遇？人们告诉我是命运。但我什么都没做错，命运为何如此对待我？

因为我的怨恨，直到我的妹妹和哥哥死去，直到王国的每一个人死去，我都保持着这幅模样。

这么久了，我一直在思考。最后我发现，人们不能接受路途实际上是被周围一群和他同样盲眼无知的生物决定的，便将这一切都托付给命运。托付给比他们崇高的神祗。

如果不是那该死的多嘴的主教，我妹妹会被抓起来吗？如果不是因为她即将受死，她也不会向我抛来未织完的蓖麻衣。

如果不是她出生，我也不会受到父亲的诅咒。

如果不是王子发现她。

如果没有他们所做的一切……

这纷繁难以涵盖的一切就是命运本身，而我能够加入它，成为它。

从那一天开始，我得到无法想象的巨大力量。我所遭受的一切都有了理由，我成为命运的代言（Agent）。

 

那和我的事有什么关系？

 

他再度发笑，年轻英俊的面貌看来如此神似大理石雕像，那些神似人类的仿品。

 

我一直在试图纠正这一切，从你阻止国王的子嗣诞生开始。尊敬的Maleficent，与人类纠葛并不明智，命运对你另有安排。所以我给了些帮助。

Maleficent不知应如何作答，只听到他貌似冷静的殉道者狂热。

 

然后，你又诅咒了公主……他面带诡谲的遗憾，朝地上的女孩儿点头示意，你将自己与她绞缠，这可令我非常难办。

 

这与你无关。

 

他摇摇头，不为所动继续说道，既然是你令她终结，既然你是她的阻碍，既然是你使她在青春来临之前凋萎，那么我想，由你为她打破阈限最合适不过了。

 

静定暮色中传来一两声箫音，不再诱人，在此时充满可恼的嘲弄。

 

原来是你。它的音调升温。原来是你的诱使。

 

你为她带来毁灭与死，也会为她唤醒生命与爱欲。他微笑一如佩戴绘制面具。

无辜的孩子，可怜的孩子，不幸的孩子。尊敬的森林之主啊，你搅乱安排，咒语就成为她的命运。而出于同情，出于对无辜受难者的同情，我一直努力纠正。

 

那么我……为何不在此刻杀了你？它隆隆咆哮，轮转的低音间仿佛生满锯齿尖牙，听来使人酥麻脚软，但他无动于衷，和煦颂道：“英雄有了所爱……”

而命运有了人质。Maleficent低下头，凝望沉睡的小怪物。无法说出它究竟有多爱她，只知道它爱怜她到心痛。现在她就是奇诡男子手中的人质，他以她的幸福威胁它。

 

你是暴君，因着拒绝履行天生职责；而你又会是英雄，因为最后纠正这一切的人会是你。

 

没有什么能改变我的咒语。它哑声说道。这男子的怪异面貌不会使它害怕，但是他的口吻令它心惊，一切皆在注视之下，一切都已安排。

 

是的，这强大的力量无法被修改，但可以替代。他躬身，你将代她承受，你不会吗？

 

风坠落，树叶停止摇摆，鸣禽失声，走兽敬畏站定。地精与蘑菇矮人缩在椭圆形的树枝窝巢中，一切屏息。森林等待它的回答。

 

是的。它说。

 

乌鸦发出哀戚难当的啼鸣。

 

 

你将纠正这一切。你将留下力量，行使天赋的职责——护卫这片土地。你将毁灭暴君的自己，自我的自己，你将成为英雄。

在年轻男子彷如弥撒曲的喃喃声中，Maleficent举爪抠出一对眼珠。鲜血落在尘土里盛开铃兰。乌鸦叼起左眼，满心无能为力的悲痛，按照主人的要求将它扔在森林中心。这魔力磅礴的晶体甫一沾土便长出苗芽，长出藤龙，直直钻入黑暗的星球深处，啃噬着核心，轰隆隆长出支撑漆黑穹顶的树。星星成为这树的璀璨果实。

它将代我荫蔽此地。

右眼被抛进溪流，生出九尾蛇。波光流动，变幻的、湍急的长尾四散远去。

它将代我滋养此地。

在我离开之后，这里依然不会受到侵袭。它对众多的哭泣声说。

 

现在，目盲流血的巨兽轻轻卷起地上的Aurora，对停在它双角上的乌鸦说：为我指路，送她回去。

 

 

整个王国严阵以待。身穿闪亮甲胄的士兵举起长枪，面对慢慢走来的魔兽。但它带着公主，他们不敢妄动，只能包围它，逼视它，一路看它走进议事厅，走到王座下。苍老国王早已失去伴侣，现在只有他和它对视一如往昔。

他半生都在焦灼恐惧中等待它的复仇。然而当它真正来临时，他一脸安详。

 

我曾无数次祈愿一切结束，而现在我得到解脱。

杀了我吧。

 

Maleficent将公主放下，等待惶恐的仆人将她搀扶着带回属于她的房间。然后它看着他，甚至为这卑微的人感到悲哀。再也没有什么能激起她的激昂情绪。它注视他如同无物。

 

但是，不。这一切仍未结束。

 

它深吸一口气——天气陡变，乌云遮蔽城堡，阴影从地面爬出。国王眨着眼，感到困倦……困倦……Maleficent的形象模糊了。仆从倒下，士兵倒下时盔甲哐啷；厨房里，正要拧笨拙学徒耳朵的厨师打了个哈欠，放下手趴着桌子，而迷惑的学徒头一歪躺倒油腻地砖。炉灶内火焰停止抖动。猎犬的吠叫止息。

急急赶来的三位仙子坠落在一块羽毛垫上，被白猫搂在怀里睡去。

 

沉睡，沉睡，沉睡直到一百年以后。如果咒语是你的命运，如果一百年后真爱将会唤醒你，那么我会静止如同死去，你将会在百年后醒来。

 

乌鸦流下泪水。主人……主人啊……

 

年轻男子面带微笑。它转身，盲目，受他引领一如受命运摆布，走上城墙。

此刻夜晚早已谢下黑天鹅绒帷幕，太阳，最雄伟的君主，驾驭明亮马车驶过天际。在他狂喜的咏唱声中，Maleficent抬头，目睹最后一刻的晨曦，而后化为深沉黑曜石。

无翼的巨兽，俯视金色群山原野的雕像，伫立于王国的心脏，伫立于Aurora的城堡之上。

黑袍男子刮起肉食性的北风，如十六年前一般消失，唯留乌鸦飞上它凝固的双角，哀伤泪水流进它空洞眼窝。它无能为力，无能为力。

 

后来我们察觉所有鸦类都喜欢收集闪闪发亮的东西，却不知道那是因为它们的先祖曾多么执着地寻觅宝石充作它主人的眼睛。乌鸦衔来血碧玺作Maleficent的右眼，又衔来蓝宝石作Maleficent的左眼，仿佛这样它就可以看了。如果有人要求它把这些珍贵的宝物送到远方去，乌鸦是绝不会答应的。

城墙下开始长出尖刺藤蔓，逐渐阻绝所有好奇的旅人。每年它们长高，长高，而乌鸦老去，老去。最后，直到藤蔓攀升至Maleficent眼前，乌鸦再也飞不到如此高度，坠地死去。

而这已是一百年。

 

 

 

她睁开双眼。一个漫长奇妙的梦，梦中有狼，有熊，有戴帽子的精灵，有萤火和笑声，还有凄怆的、哀歌般的莳萝甜香，Aurora觉得奇怪。她挣扎着下了床，对周围布置感到陌生。她一边回忆，一边跌跌撞撞向外走，对满地沉睡的人大惑不解。她一直向外走，向有阳光的地方走如同绿色植物。

铁皮公鸡发出锵锵打鸣声，来回转动，一百年来的第一次。风起了。藤蔓栅栏倏然无声钻回地下。

炉火受了惊似的爆出焰星。

 

走出甬道，走出短暂的阴影，Aurora站在城门下，看见吊桥旁的空地上落着一只死鸟，她不知为何心内悲伤，脸颊湿润……泪？她流了泪？

不，并不是，她摸了摸脸，难道是下雨？也不是，只是两滴水。Aurora抬眼上望，天空晴朗，广宽海洋一般充满重力的蓝看不到尽头，没有云也没有雨。城墙上有只怪模怪样的石像鬼，空着眼窝。

她转身，皱眉，在城下仰望它，只觉陌异悸动。并不清楚为什么的，她认为这奇丽雕像与自己必有关联。也许她曾在它身边玩积木，也许她曾与它一起俯视，也许它曾积雪而她为它擦拭。只是也许。

尽管什么也记不起了。

 

到底是怎么回事？Aurora站在城门前想着，六月云雀唱出古老恒常的音调。昔在、今在、恒在的北风送来一阵温暖排箫声，她与它侧耳倾听。


End file.
